


非典型恋人

by Vanillaapplepie



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Idols, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillaapplepie/pseuds/Vanillaapplepie
Summary: The preparation of dance for two.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 1





	非典型恋人

金东贤是林煐岷omega这件事，已经很多年了。  
当初双人组合的时候，两个人的关系就不一般，19岁的东东一边依赖着哥哥一边又在保护他，还有煐岷那句他面无表情的看着我的时候会很伤心。

理所当然地就走到了一起。当然在镜头前面还是要收敛一些的。

在那两段震撼了好多人的双人舞之前，金东贤就被揣了崽。随机舞蹈那天，哥哥直接和团员组队去了，跳原来组合的舞也没有cue他，他好生气，等到大家都睡熟了就撬开哥哥宿舍的门，一把拍在哥哥熟睡的小脸蛋上：“你今天为什么不跟我一队？”  
被拍醒的林煐岷懵懵地看到蓝头发的人，是那个自从成立过新组合就再也没来宿舍找过他的小家伙，居然还打他，一把搂过人压在被子底下。长大了的东东有了反抗他哥的想法，挣脱怀抱还手，于是两个人就裹着被子打了起来。虽然有棉花做阻挡，打在身上也是很疼的。  
林煐岷无意间扯了扯他东东的衣服，一开始没想怎么样的。金东东突然被他哥扯得暴露出一片光滑冷白皮，天气不冷，但是他有点愣，随后林煐岷的嘴巴堵了过来。

后来发现擦枪走火，一击命中。

这不五金有伤，组合里两两成对跳舞准备intro舞台，这回林煐岷和金东贤乖乖的组成了一队。  
到了他们两个排练的时间，东东乖乖地在舞蹈教室里等待了，林煐岷那家伙迟迟不来，他打了好几通电话，屏幕上羊驼xi的备注亮了又暗，暗了又亮。门外的人操着一口不经意的釜山话：“臭小子催什么催”。他才推门进来了，虽然没有表演，他却化着妆，戴着他们之前一起买的耳坠子，金东东甚至感觉到一股迎面而来的香气，这哥今天是喝了多少假酒。

金东东还是被他的味道吸引了，不光因为他是他的omega。

喝了假酒的人走过来，把他的眼睛用蕾丝布蒙上，说我们开始练习吧，我也蒙好眼睛了。其实他没有。

一舞毕，其实总共也就1分钟左右，再加上纠正纠正动作，金东东却感觉时间格外漫长，不知道是错觉还是，这个屋子里的温度越来越高，和那人的接触若即若离，自己慢慢变得滚烫。  
红色渐渐爬上他的脸庞，呼吸也不自觉局促了起来，煐岷对于这个反应感到很满意，啵在他小孩的脸上，小孩揪住他的衣摆，气呼呼地说你一定是故意的。“故意什么，故意穿好看的衣服，故意吸引你么。”刚好最后一个动作是两个人面对面跪着，煐岷大步迈到他小孩的后面，边说边用准备好的皮带把他双手绑好。“啊林煐岷你个坏人，不可以啊。”他在他耳畔吹气，只展现给他一个人这种样子，不同于荧幕上乖巧大方的小林哥哥。

蓝色头发的小孩很快被弄得抽抽涕涕，他还想如果不是揣了崽，才不会那么快被他得逞。红色头发的他不敢弄进去的，只敢在外面假装抽来抽去，谁让他那么准，但这件事带来的那种幸福的快感还是让他不住地呜咽。

后来的时候，大家都为那两段双人舞尖叫了。  
至于崽崽怎么办，emmm让罪魁祸首去承担吧。


End file.
